Trip to the Thrift 2: Electric Boogaloo
by n1gg3rfagg0t69
Summary: My inspirations are /s/10270528/1/Scooby-s-Weekend-with-Scrappy and /channel/UCibTuOPJ4o77sYKGOFdKP8Q Listen to this for a more sensual experience /watch?v lsJLLEwUYZM


One night, Chris was tired of his boring relationship with Mack. The regular ear sex just lost its luster. Chris needed some new cummies to cop his love. "G'night m'lady" Whispered Mack after dog earing his page in "Pro Soaper". "I'll bop ya tomorrow cutie" snorted Chris playfully. As soon as Mack drifted into sleep Chris dabbed out of bed and went to the local public bathroom. He went into the stall with the biggest glory hole and found one with 2 gigantic holes and waited. Eventually a gigantic sand nigger dick came out of one of the holes, Chris immediately said " OO I wish I knew yo father" and proceed to suck the dingle. Chris then felt a metal tube enter his asshole and felt air go into body. " R" said a thunderous scream from the inflationg stall. Chris loved sucking the dick while bouncing like a baloon. Chris felt the peepee twitch and then blast a Suicide Bombing Nut down his throat. Chris needed to see who could cum a load that powerful and the tube that could make him into a  
human balloon. Chris jumped out of the stall to see who made him feel alive again, Chris saw Prophet Muhammad and Scrabby Doo. Chris begged them "Please be my daddies", Muhammad said " هذه المكسرات هكتار حصلت م" , "Ill fill ya up with anytime !" Scabby shrieked, "Oh you sneakerheads, I want you to dab me into Platos" and so with Chris riding on Muhammad's dick and Scrabby Doo plopping along the trio of juicy boys departed to Plato's closet. "Look at all these kicks ... and DICKS!" Chris said while looking at all the cocks in some fresh kicks. Dick owners included Jesus, Louie Armstrog, Cousin Danny, Desiigner, Sans from Dungle, Bungo, and others. Chris scrumphed "Which dick should I cop first?!" . Scrappy squirted " Why not all?" and then proceeded to shove his inflation tube up Chris' rectum followed all 20+ dicks in the Platos dressing room. "I got broads in Atlanta, Twistin' dope, lean, and the Fanta, Credit cards and the scammers, Hittin' off licks in the bando." Chris rapped in a mumbley way. "Praise Allah" Muhammad moaned repeatiatly. "PUSSY POWER" yelped Scappy as he added his dick to the bouquet of penises in Chris's asshole." Heh, you're gonna have a bad time kid" Sans spagnyehnyehed . Suddenly everything paused when the dressing room door opened to reveal … Macklemore with a Skeet Blanket. "C-c-c-Chris what is going on?" Mack asked the inflated Chris. "It's not what it looks like Mack!" Chris said. "We're done Chris! I'm staying at my mother's" Mack shouted through tears and proceeded to run away. "MACK NO!" Chris screamed at the running Rapper and proceeded to run after Mack. "نيغا كنت على وشك الجوز" saied Muhammed. Chris ran outside of Plato's to see Mack's moped scooting away. "I gotta catch him!" Chris squeefed as he jumped in a giant Hyperdunk 2.0 and sped after Mack. Suddenly the Mystery Machine pulled up in front of the 2.0. "Lemee give you a hand Chris " smingled Scrabble as took out a big ol' food gun and shot lots of tasty confectioneries into Chris' mouth. "OOOOO THATS A LOT OF FOOD!" Chris stated elegantly as a high pressure stream of shit blasted out his ass, broke through his pants, and propelled him forward. "ننظر في كل هذا القرف لذيذ!" Screamed Muhammed in elation as all the both came out to suck up the shit. "OOO" Chris yelped as he went forward at incredible speed. " Mack take me back please!" Chris pleaded to Mack while he had the speed to be next to Mack's Moped. "How could you do that to me Chris!?" mACK CRIED. " I'm sorry Mack I can Change™" Chris scunged. Macklemore then proceeded to swerve his moped into a pole and died a bloody death. In a baptism of Chris' diarrhea Chris tried to bring back Mackeimmorpg. " You can't do it alone Chris" Scrappy Whimbleton Cup of 1985ed. All the other boys that filled Chris' ass previously then bathed in Chris' shit and blood and then spreaded open Chris' doo doo pants hole and put the inflation tube in. " I got somethin else for ya Chris!" Scappy squealed as he put a food conveyer belt in Chris' mouth. "I need a pole to bring life" Chris said as he put his dick in Macklewhore's* corpse's ass. "Let me spread my enlightenment first Child" said Jesus as he put his Holy Cock into Chris' ass. "الله هو إله واحد صحيح" saied Muhammed as he added his peepee second. "Heh,... Kid, You're gonna have a … Good Time" articulated Sans' as he put his dick (Roughly the size of the Hinduberg) into Chris' cute lil' mouth, oh yeah uhhhhhhh. The rest of the shit covered negroes filled up Chris' hole. " Beedoo" Minioned Chris with the pleasure of the insertion. Suddenyl, A but rumble happened and a giant wet pussy formed in the ground and out of it Came Harambe XD. Haramebe them thunderously shouted " Im still funny right guys?". Then when Chris was at his fattest and most inflated Mack woke again. But, a shadow then loomed above our heroes, it was Vector and my minion OC,... DARKION. To Be Continued. XOXOXO Hugs and Kisses love you bye see you next time. 


End file.
